


New Car Smell

by DemonBitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Sex, Cream Pie, Cum Inflation, F/M, Hair-pulling, Size Difference, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBitch/pseuds/DemonBitch





	New Car Smell

Equius had been looking for a new car for a while now. He was almost by nature drawn to the Mustangs, whenever he was asked why he acted like he had no clue, but of course it was the slight relation to horses. After a good month of searching he found the one he wanted, and a dealer who sold it. So today was the day he was going to pick it up. Nepeta had chosen to tag along. They'd planned on spending the day together anyways but now they actually had a plan as to what they'd be doing.  
While he was filling out the paper work and paying, nepeta started to act out. She was bored and had nothing to do, her cat like nature just seemed to seize the opportunity and kicked in. A slight smirk played on her lips as equius started to get annoyed. He would never lash out or hurt her but he'd tell her off slightly later.  
Once in the new car, she curled up on the front passengers seat. The moment they were out of the lot he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Nepeta. What pray tell was that about?" He asked and looked over at the smirking girl "nothing" her voice was filled with mischief "well it was quite annoying and I'll have to ask you to refrain from doing it again"  
"Or what? You'll punish me?" The moment she said it she placed a hand to cover her mouth as a blush spread across her face. He blushed as well and started to perspire "perhaps I will" was all he said before going back to driving towards home. A chill ran up her spine as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. Thoughts raced though her head of what he could possibly do to her, causing her so slowly but surely become aroused.  
By the time they got to equius's house she was dripping wet and blushing furiously. She got out of the car to 'inspect' it. Honestly she just wanted to move, walk around. Hope that somehow the movement would help with her undying lust, but there was no such luck. Without her noticing equius had walked up behind her. He ran a calm hand up her back before wrapping his fingers in her hair. Her breath caught before she could say anything. He tugged lightly so that she was pulled up against him. Her back to his chest. Her head only really came up to his pectorals, but that was besides the point. Her breathing quickened as he forced her to lay down on the hood of the car. It was still warm to the touch. He leaned down while keeping her pinned to kiss at her neck before asking "before I continue with your... *ahem* punishment. Are you alright with this"  
she nodded "y-yes"  
With that he continued kissing at her neck then over her clothes. His free hand suddenly came down on her rump, earning him a sound that was neither a moan or a squeak but resembled both. He did this again and again before letting go of her hair. Using both of his now free hands he pulled her shirt off, her bare skin was now pressed against the warm metal of the car. Once off, he collected both her hands in his one and pinned them above her head, the other came down to rub her through her jeans. Tilting her head back she gasped and moaned. His erection was pressed against her ass. His hand skillfully undid her jeans, once undone they well around her ankles revealing cute little cat underwear. A mewl escaped her. Slowly he pushed her underwear down, bitting his lip as he did. Once exposing her pussy he licked his lips. "My nepeta... You do seem quite aroused." He said while undoing his own pants. His throbbing dick sprung from his boxers the moment it could. Slowly he pushed himself into her. This wasn't the first time they'd done something similar to this and it wouldn't be the last, though they weren't quite sure what to call it. Once she was adjusted and gave him the ok he started to thrust in and out of her. The size of him made her stomach bulge with each movement. She cried out, gripping his hand. Her body was on fire. With each thrust she was lost to the madness of lust. If this truly was madness she wanted to be a lunatic. As he thrusted he pushed her farther and farther up on to the hood, always dragging some sort of sound from her lips weather it be a moan, cry or scream of pleasure. Her back arched as she came hard. Her walls tightened around his cock brining him over his edge as well. He filled her with his seed. After pulling out it dripped from her. "I... I did not hurt you did I?" He asked and pulled her close. She shook her head and looked up at him, purring slightly. She was lost to another world. He sighed contently and walked out of the garage "let's get you cleaned up"


End file.
